


Dean's Firsts

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firsts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has their firsts. Dean's just went a bit different than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Firsts

The first time his world shattered he was 4. His Mum was dead, his father devastated. Dean wanted to curl together and cry, wanted to know what he had done wrong that they took his mother from them.

But he couldn't. Sam was so little and couldn't do anything by himself and Daddy barely looked up from the books on good days or on bad days the bottles he wasn't allowed to touch that put Daddy to sleep.

* * *

The first time he used a weapon he was 6. He managed to hit every target on the first try. He didn't understand why his father cried.

It was the same year his father left them alone for a few days without a sitter seeing that he could protect Sam now.

* * *

The first time he learned how to stitch somebody together he was 7. Uncle Bobby explained every little move he made as his father laid there unconscious. He even brought him pig's feet from the butcher to learn it on before Dean could try it on a human.

* * *

The time he learned how to drive a car he was 8. His father had to put something on the seat and bind logs under his shoes so he could see clearly over the wheel and manage the pedals.

The same year was the first time he drove alone without his father beside him. He had put his little brother in the first open car he could find and fled from CPS till Pastor Jim would be there to collect them.

* * *

The first time he shot an intelligent being he was 9. After the disaster with the Shtriga he was even harder on himself than his father. He couldn't fail if it meant that Sammy was in danger.

* * *

The first time the police caught him he was 10. When the owner of the store saw the underfed little tyke in the threadbare clothes had just stolen some soup and canned goods he didn't press the issue.

Dad broke his kids out of the hospital the social worker had brought them for a complete check up after seeing strange scars.

* * *

The first time he was with a girl he was 13. It was summer holidays and Dad had let them stay at Pastor Jim's for a few weeks during a complicated hunt.

The girl was Marlene, a 14 year old who knew exactly what she was doing. He never saw her again after this summer.

* * *

The first time he got drunk he was 14. A black dog got him at the hip and left extensive damage. After putting enough whisky in his oldest son John could work on the long and deep claw marks without hurting him.

* * *

The first time he was so hurt he had to stay somewhere to recuperate while his family continued hunting somewhere else he was 20.

He was with Bobby in Sioux Falls till he could stand and walk on his badly broken leg again.

The other hunter talked him into getting his GED while he was there. Dean really didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

The first time he was completely alone he was 22. His brother had taken off for the world of higher education and his father decided after an angry bender that they should split up as well.

* * *

The first time he died he was 29. He didn't remember it or the other 100 deaths that followed practically immediately.

It was the same year Dean found his first real friend, a weird and socially arkward angel.

Dean couldn't imagine it getting any crazier than this.

  



End file.
